


Kissing and Kissing and KISSING

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, This is pure fluff, dean definitely owns tons of nicholas sparks novels, everyone is human and the mark of cain is no longer a thing, pining dean sort of, they're the complete opposite of platonic bros, this is literally just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about kissing Cas way more than a platonic bro should think about kissing his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and Kissing and KISSING

Dean had always imagined his first kiss with Cas. Ever since he'd met the guy, he'd been fantasizing about his lips and how Castiel's hair would feel underneath his fingertips. Dean hadn't really been all  _that_ into guys before Cas - but it was hard not to fall for someone like that. Someone that saved your life more times than you could count, that gave up everything for you, sacrificed time and time again. There was no way Dean couldn't have fallen at least a _little_ bit in love with Cas. And this wasn't any kind of platonic bro friendship shit - this was hardcore, romantic, I-want-to-take-you-on-dates love. So, naturally, Dean thought about kissing Cas.

A lot. 

The first scenario he'd ever thought of was harsh, realistic; one of them was dying, no time left for declarations of passion and trust, so Dean would just kiss him. Chaste and soft and perfect - completely opposite to the horror going on around them. He didn't really like to think about that one. 

The next was similar, but with less dying. After a hunt, the two of them high on adrenaline with blood coursing fast through their veins, waiting for Sam to exit. And when he did, they'd crash into each other and end up against a wall, clawing at each other and happy to have survived another day together. Dean thinks that one would have been rough - biting at Cas' lips, hands tugging at his clothes and keeping him in place against the wall. And then Cas would flip them, pinning Dean against bloodied brick and lick into his mouth, hot and heavy and _alive._

But, of course, there was the romantic approach. They would be alone together in Dean's room (as they often were, nowadays - Cas liked to sit and read the books Dean kept, and Dean preferred keeping an eye on him so the book didn't get lost. That, and the fact that Cas was lovely to look at). Dean would shift over on the mattress, sliding his hand over to take Cas' palm in his. The ex-angel would look up in confusion, that adorable face tilted just slightly to the side. Dean would move his other hand to rest against Cas' cheek, bringing their lips together softly and smoothly. They would just kiss like that for a handful of moments, lips barely open and tongues teasing gently against mouths, then Dean would pull away and tell Cas how he felt. If he ever actually got the courage to admit his love for the angel, which was unlikely. He was a man of action - leading to his other kiss possibilities. 

Dean thought that he might just walk into Castiel's room one morning and wake the angel with a kiss instead of a bang on the door, mouths warm and gentle. Cas would startle awake, only to be met with more kisses placed along any showing skin. Dean thought about that scenario every time he passed the man's doorway at dawn. 

Dean thought about kissing Cas a lot, but he never really knew how it would happen. He never thought it would, especially after all the demon shit they went through - everyone's human now, but it had been a stressful process to get there. But they're there, and they're happy, and Dean finally gets to kiss Cas.

(He never did get the courage to do it, of course. Of all the things to happen, it was the last that Dean expected.)

***

They're in the kitchen, and Sam is somewhere in the basement. Dean's trying to make breakfast but Cas wants -  _needs -_ to talk to him about something, which is kind of a huge distraction for the elder Winchester. Cas is only wearing boxers and his robe, and Dean has given up on trying to make him wear anything else; Cas has a thing for not wearing shirts. 

"Dean, this is important. Why does Noah continue to read the book to Allie even though she can't remember?" Cas tries to in front of the stove and block Dean from the pancake batter, far more concerned with fictional characters than the fate of his now-burning breakfast. 

"Dude, it's just a story," Dean tugs him out of the way, trying to ignore the sparks flying up his arm when his hand brushes Cas' chest. He dumps out the current batch and starts another, only slightly irritated. After all, he gets to talk to a half-naked Cas every morning now - that's something to be grateful for. 

Cas huffs behind him, opting to lean on the counter instead. "I don't understand. Reading it only causes pain for him, and whilst it gives her happiness, he can't share it with her anymore. Why, Dean?"

Dean waits a second, flipping over the pancakes and turning down the heat on the stove. He turn to face the man beside him, Cas looking frustrated and clueless. 

"He does it because he loves her, man.  You suffer for the people you love, and he suffers every day for her because he loves her so fucking much. That's the answer." He's blushing by the time he finishes - even Dean can recognize how similar that sounds. Cas gives him a soft nod.

"You give the people you love happiness even if it causes you pain," he murmurs, looking up. Dean's turned back around to the pancakes, flipping them onto a plate and handing them to Cas. Instead of taking the plate, he grabs it and sets it on the back counter.

"Cas, they taste way better when they're hot-"

He stops talking because Cas is looking at him.  _Really_ looking at him - eyes clear and sharp, but his expression is soft. He makes a beautiful picture, almost like a statue in the pale morning light. Dean wants to kiss him.

Apparently, Cas wants to kiss him too. 

The ex-angel leans forward, tilting his head up ever-so-slightly to meet Dean's lips. His mouth is warm against Dean's and one of his hands is barely resting against his arm, right where the Mark used to reside. No more pain shocks through his wrist and up his fingertips, though - now, only sparks of light fly under his skin. Dean reaches out and grabs for Cas' shirt, but there's no shirt to grab, so he just lets his hand rest against the tanned skin on the other man's chest. 

They haven't really moved their lips yet, but the second Cas starts doing that, Dean feels his chest fill up with warmth. It's gentle and curious - not rough or chaste, but simply gentle. Cas opens his  mouth and traces the bow of Dean's lips with his tongue, soft motions making Dean's cheeks turn pink. No one has treated him like this; never has someone treated him with  _reverence,_ like he was something fragile. And Dean isn't fragile or dainty, but it's nice to be treated that way sometimes - to be treated  _delicately._ _  
_

Cas' hands drift up to Dean's shoulders, one resting against his neck and the other traveling further up to tangle in his hair. Dean tilts his head so that he can  _really_ kiss Cas - a little wetter, a bit hotter. Cas sighs against his lips with a small noise that can only be described as contentment, and Dean's smiling for all he's worth when he hears it. Cas mimics the expression, lips pinker than usual and just a bit slick. He looks happy, and Dean feels happy, and holy  _shit, he just kissed Cas._ Well, Cas kissed him. Either way, it's a thousand times better than any fantasy Dean could have conjured up. 

So they do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> allie and noah are characters from the notebook if you didn't know  
> because dean TOTALLY has a copy of the notebook in his bedroom, this is absolute fact  
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> comments and feedback mean the world to me~  
> and yes the title is dumb but i didn't know what else to do so blehh  
> also this is unedited but i haven't posted anything in forever so here ya go


End file.
